A painfully past
by Schokicooky
Summary: What happens if you have to face a person, that follows you your entire life and the past confront you to a hard trival. WeskerxChris Slash,mild Yaoi,sad and...find out ;) (summary kinda sucks xD)


_**A/N**** : Yeah my first translation *-* That stupid thing took me forever to tranlate. I just wanted to be perfect, but i think i totally failed at it xD Plss don't hate me for mistakes of spelling or grammatical errors ;_; if it's really that bad, then i will stop it ^^' at least I tried xD This one-shot could be seen as an alternative ending of RE5. I didn't really enjoyed that game...only that mercenaries-mode xD Ahh AND be warned, it is really emotional :3 don't wanna spoil ^o^ enjoy! :3**_

_**Pairing: Wesker/Chris**_

_**Disclamer: nothing ;(**_

_**Warnings: It contains mild-!YAOI! ManxMan, don't like it, then don't read it. And it is really emotinal.**_

* * *

_**A **__**painfully**__** past**_

„Chris, run!" screamed Sheva as she saw Wesker going to them. Chris hesitated some time before he run off, too.

"You can't run forever from you past, Chris!" the mutated man followed them.

"Faster, Chris!" she commanded him. Sheva was waiting on the other side of the Stonebridge, but before the solider could reach her, the ground beneath him broke away. He lands very _ungentle _on the ground.

"auu…" he groaned and holds his butt.

"Are you alright?!" she asked him worried.

"Ahh—y..es" and waved with his hand that she could go on. When he saw Wesker jumping down to him, he took his strength together and got to his feet again. He jumped over the lava and run the way up before him. A dead end…what should he do?

"Is this the end of over Cat and mouse game?" asked he as he stood some meters away from him. The brunette reacts immediately and turned around to face the blonde man. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Wesker, who looked unimpressed at him.

At this moment a movie was played in his head…

_In those days at S.T.A.R.S he and Wesker had a secret affair. Nobody knew about them, because they always met up in Wesker's Office, when all members were gone, so that they can restrain their sexual desires. These were beautiful moments that Chris never wished to an end…_

"_Are they all gone?" asked the blond man as he looked up from the sheets stack and watched the lustful brunette._

"_Yes, Barry just leaved the station." answered the young marksman expectant._

"_Very well…come to me." he demands him. Chris didn't_ _hesitate any longer and went to Wesker who were still sitting on his chair. "Why so shy, I already know you want it." The subordinate knew what Wesker want from him and put his hands on his shoulder, so he can place a soft kiss on his lips._

_The blonde man smiled into the kiss and placed his hands on the waist of his subordinate. With one hand he holds him in place and the other hand wandered slowly under his t-shirt. He took his nipple with his index finger and his dumb and played softly with it, bringing the brunette a moan. Wesker could see a slowly growing bulge in Chris' pants. His own erection also couldn't wait any longer. He wants him - here and now._

"_I supposed we will skip the foreplay and start immediately." A wide smirk was formed on his lips and pushed the brunette against the table, so he could stand up himself. He opened the pants of the young marksman quickly. "Turn around and bend over the table." Chris did so as he was told and he heard a second pants falling down to the ground._

"_Please no preparations…" the words came quietly out of his mouth._

"_As you wish…dear heart." Without any warnings he tripped down his and Chris' pants und thrust into the young marksman. Chris groan painfully, but it quickly changed into loud moans. He signal his captain that he want more. That night won't end anytime soon._

_Another Scene was played in his head…_

_It was the time at the old Spencer mansion. All members of S.T.A.R.S are fighting against the dead – the fight about survival. He, however, was supported by a particular person. A letter gave him the glues, that his Captain left First-aid-kits and munitions in a room. Wesker had left it - just for him. Chris was hoping that he and Wesker would make it out of this badly nightmare and he could get laid by his captain. But his fate has something else in store for him._

_He and Rebecca just met up with their captain and had to watch him, how he betrayed S.T.A.R.S.. Once Wesker had released the tyrant and shoot Rebecca, he slowly walks to the shocked brunette._

"_You didn't want her to know about our little secret, do you, Christopher?" the blonde man asked him and pulled him into a rough lustful kiss. Truth Rebecca wasn't dead, just unconscious. But before Chris could react somehow, his captain was pierced by a claw of the tyrant. The monster threw him against the machines, which were standing in the room. The brunette had to watch his captain bleeding to death. It sparked anger and strength in him._

"_I won't die so easily, you stupid shit!" he screamed at the monster und pulled his gun out._

_After the fight Chris though he could get rid of his feelings for Wesker, but he was wrong. The betrayal wasn't enough to hate him. He secretly grieved about his captain._

A scream brings him back to reality and turns quickly around to analyze the situation. He saw Sheva hanging down the cliff. After that he instantly turned back to Wesker. She would make it, that were her own words.

"What's the matter, Christopher?" Don't you want to help you partner?" he asked amused.

The name 'Christopher' played another scene in his head…

_It was then when Chris was looking for his sister in the Antarctic. He searched desperate in a laboratory of Umbrella and found her later there. The first encounter with Wesker was the worst situation ever for Chris, to know that his lover was still alive, after the accident in the Spencer mansion…his grieve…for nothing?_

_Wesker was holding Claire by her hair and smiled at the brunette._

"_Let her go, Wesker! She has nothing to do with this!" said Chris threatening._

"_Fine..." he let go of Claire and pushed her away to Chris, who instantly caught her._

"_Please, Claire, I saw a jet in the lab. Go to it and wait for me there."_

"_But Chris…"_

"_Just do it!" Claire didn't protest any longer and went to the door, she turned around a last time._

"_Don't forget about your promise!" she said to his brother._

_Chris stared in Wesker eyes, when he answered. "Claire, you know me too well. I never broke a promise." After Chris said that, Claire ran away. She believed in her brother._

"_My dear Christopher, what happened to us?" he asked amused and went to the brunette, while he dropped his sunglasses to the ground. Chris stepped a few steps back._

"_Don't come any closer…" his gaze let the brunette feel fear. It wasn't the same person, he loved so much._

"_But what's the matter? You enjoyed it so much, when I was so close to you…our body's pressing together." He smirked as he walked closer to his ex-subordinate._

"_No…not like this…" it came as a whisper out of his mouth. He looked panic-struck around and saw an iron pipe by his side. He waited until Wesker was close enough, to hit him with that iron pipe._

_The first try he hit Wesker's head, but the second try the blonde man caught it. His smirk got even brighter as before, it was quiet amusing for him and then he kicked Chris in his stomach. The brunette groaned painfully as he got in contact with the ground._

"_Do I have to show your place again?" Still dazed from the impact, Chris tried to get up, but felt suddenly an iron grip on his neck. His windpipe was crushed by the hand, but he still tried to force same air down his throat and had to whine about the upcoming pain._

"_Arg..h..no…" Chris tried to say something, but it only came strange noises out. But then he felt the grip loosened around his neck._

"_I didn't plan to kill you." After blonde said that, he leaned further forward and kissed Chris' lips roughly. The young marksman didn't want to believe it and tried to give up his feelings for his old captain. Chris could hit him, when Wesker wasn't on guard and pushed him quickly away with his last strength. The brunette stood up. "That was very naughty of you, Christopher."_

"_Why?"_

"_Pardon?"_

"_Why don't you just kill me?" he asked angrily._

"_I want to see you suffer! I know very well, how much I mean to you." Wesker giggled quietly. Yeah that was pretty amusing for him. He knows exactly that this is the best way to make him suffer. And he wanted nothing more than that._

"_I-" but then Chris was cut off by an explosion. Now their way was separated by a big stone column that got knocked over in the process._

"_It looks like that today is your lucky day, Christopher. Until the next time!" he laughed._

_Chris opened his mouth to say something, but close it again. He isn't sure, if he wanted to see him again or not. The blonde man would just exploit him…no…his body. With that thought he began to run, he wanted to get away, away from Wesker. He has to help his sister._

Chris was back in reality, where he has to face Wesker the third time. Sheva wasn't able to climb up and yet hangs still down that damn cliff. Chris still aims at Wesker, but thinks about the scenes that were played in his head. He came to decision…

"I can't…I just can't do it any longer…" Chris lowered his gun and stared in Wesker's eyes.

"Mh?" the blonde man raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly.

"You got me there, where you have wanted me. Be happy!" said Chris. His fighting spirit had left him completely now.

"I still can't quite understand you, what you're getting at."

"Wesker, I _can_ and _does_ not want to fight you anymore! I just can't forget about our past." explained the brunette with a slightly broken voice.

"Do you want me to kill you?" a smile was formed on Wesker's lips.

"I know that you won't do me that favor." He sighed and tried to hold back his tears. How far would a desperate man go, if he reached his limit of his strength? "Now listened well, I won't repeat it again."

"You have my full attention, my dear Christopher." Wesker savored his triumph.

"_I love you. _I did that until now and because of that I can continue any longer. I thought, I had to be strong for the others, but they can do it on their own. Somebody will stop you, I can't do it any longer." Small tears were formed in his eyes. Now everything would come to an end.

"What are you doing?!" Although Wesker could always see through him and knew what his little lover was thinking, the thoughts were now closed to him. He didn't know what was going on in his former subordinates.

"In my entire live, I was always suffering because of you. I couldn't find any peace. At first I thought you were dead, and then you stand in front of me fully alive, but you were a completely different…man. You've just sheared a damn about me!" His emotions broke out and the clear liquid flowed down his cheeks.

"_What are you doing!?"_ he said with more forced. Whatever was going on, it didn't goes as planned.

"_Wesker,_ don't you understand?!" I don't want to live any longer!" his voice was broken. "You took my strength." Wesker grinned.

"I'm sorry, _dear heart._ I won't allow it." The blonde man felt strong.

"Maybe…you will change somehow…" Chris lifted his gun and pointed it at his own head - his fingers on the trigger. "I still believe in you, _captain._"

"_CHRIS, NO!" _he shouted and tried to stop him, but he was to slow. His mutation slowed him down. The blonde man could see a smile on the lips of his former lover.

xXx

Sheva had finally managed to climb up the cliff and she heard a shot. She immediately turned around to Chris and Wesker and could see the brunette lying in the arms of the blonde man. "CHRIS!"

xXx

The shot went right through his head. An instant death. Wesker holds the lifeless body in his arms. "Why did you do that…Chris?" Had he really brought him to the limits? Had it been too much? Many unanswered questions are formed in the head of the mutated man.

"Wesker, you asshole!" shouted Sheva at him from a distant, but the blonde man didn't care much. His thoughts were at Chris.

Suddenly he heard noises of a helicopter and looked up. He could see a ladder failing down, whereupon the African woman climbed up. It was the helicopter of the BSAA.

xXx

Sheva had just made it into the helicopter and turned immediately to the brunette.

"Jill, Wesker had killed Chris!" Jill was stunned.

"N-No, that isn't true!" Her partner she knew for a long time, killed?

"I saw it with my own eyes." said Sheva sadly. Jill was silent for a moment and came to a decision. She picked the rocket launcher up.

"Take the other on. We will end it here and now!" Sheva didn't hesitate one second and did as she was told. It would really end now.

xXx

Wesker could see how the two women were aiming with the rocket launcher at him and Chris. "They didn't care about you." His grip got harder around Chris. "Whatever, I wouldn't have passed you to them anyway."

The missile launchers were fired and flew to Wesker. The blonde man groaned and built – at the very last moment – a barrier, which consisted of Uroboros. After the two rockets hit their target and the smoke cleared, Wesker could see the two women's cursing. He grinned and began to dominate the virus. He did it by repel these disgusting little black worms from his body. The worms slowly fell from his body and he saw his skin healing again. He looked a one last time to the shocked woman's and took the lifeless body in his arms.

"I will find something…" he swears to himself, while he took Chris' body to the plane. There he would call for somebody to pick them up and take them to another of his laboratories. He made a new goal.

xXx

After Wesker arrived in his Laboratory, he immediately took care of Chris' body and mended the wounds. He has to look perfect when he will be renaissance.

"I'll find something that will bring you back to me!" when he said that sentences, he touched the capsule, where Chris' body was swimming in. The capsule was filled with special water that pretends the body from rotting. "And then I will never take my eyes off you again!"

With a final look he goes back to the research department. He already found a virus that made a god out of him. Why shouldn't he find a virus that could give him his goddess in male form? Irony, huh?

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it *-* and the spelling- and grammatical errors didn't distracted you^^' I know the ending is really sad, but Chris shouldn't be always the one who has to suffer, so it is Wesker's turn xD The emotions took control of me :o**_

_**LG Schokicooky x3**_


End file.
